Saved
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: Rose was turned that day of the attack, and Dimitri got away. Her soul is trapped with her Strogoi form because of her shadow-kissed abilities. Will Dimitri be able to save her, or will everything around him crumble? Everything is on the line now, and Rose must be saved. Warning: Depressing moods. Lemons. Anger. Bad Language. Quotes from the books.
1. Chapter 1

_I screeched as they ripped my arms back, loud cracks from where they tore them nearly off. I sagged to the floor. I was giving up. I couldn't deal with anymore, not with useless arms. I heard my name being screamed as the blonde Strogoi shoved my head to the side. My eyes moved past his head to where my mother and others were debating on coming to save me, but it was too late. The others were trying to convince Dimitri to leave me. I watched him, my lips opened to shout to him but a sob wretched my throat. His fangs sank in after giving me his blood. I was going to be turned and I knew Dimitri was still watching. I was losing consciousness. I gathered my strength. _

_ "Go." I yelled at him. He was fighting back everything he knew for me. "Leave comrade, it's too late." He was torn and I knew he was going to leave, but I also knew how much he didn't want to. My eyes began to close as the shadows surrounded me. I was dead. I looked down at my body, turning to look at Dimitri. Mason was beside me. _

_ "We're stuck here…" he said sadly to me. "I'll go with you." _

_ "I'm meant to turn."_

_ "Your soul will be attached to that monster once you awaken." I just stared at him. He knew my next question. "You only have about three hours." I ran after Dimitri, keeping up fairly easily. I followed him all the way back to campus where he went to find Lissa. He found them in the library, sitting together as they awaited news. He stopped a few feet away, looking like he was debating telling them. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, everyone looking at him._

_ "Where's Rose?" Lissa asked, jumping up. Dimitri looked away and the look on his face nearly killed me all over again. "Oh…" she sat back down and stared at the table. _

_ "Rose was… taken at the last second." He tried to say steadily. I walked over to Lissa, touching her shoulder gently. She didn't feel it though. "We weren't going back in after her."_

_ "Why not?" Lissa demanded, her face streaked with silent tears. _

_ "They didn't want to risk more lives." I looked at them all, Adrian staring at me… or at least where I was. "She did her duty and died in honor." _

_ "She shouldn't have died at all." I looked at Mason._

_ "I need to tell them something…" I begged. He looked sad. _

_ "You can touch her mind so she can see you… but your time is almost up." I reached my hand into her head, not feeling anything but willing myself to be seen by her. She gasped, touching where my hand was. She looked over at me. She didn't say anything. _

_ "My time is almost up Lissa. I have so much to tell you. I'm going to be a Strogoi and they will want me to kill you. Don't feel bad or sad. Tell Dimitri I love him and that he did the right thing leaving me behind because I didn't want him to suffer like I was. Tell Christian Ana and Vladimir. Tell Adrian that my soul is stuck with my form and to try magic with me. Tell Eddie Mason is fine, he's with me right now. I love you Liss. Don't try and find me, don't try saving me. I'll be okay. Don't risk yourself." I wiped away a tear. "Tell Dimitri Russia is supposed to be beautiful this time of year… and tell him… God I have so much I want to say. Tell them all I'm sorry for letting them down." I withdrew my hand and she went out of the daze from listening to my voice. Everyone was watching her with curiosity and worry. _

_ "I heard her…" she rubbed her head. The scene around me was becoming blurry. I looked at Mason._

_ "Watch after them…" he nodded. _

That's how I got here. I was sitting on the giant bed a few train trips away from Dimitri's home town. My other self was studying herself in the mirror. She first stole money from the richest families of the human world, ensuring her unlimited money source. She planned to kill the leader she followed and lead the strogoi into war. I was admiring how beautiful I looked, minus the red eyes. She was kind of slutty though. She was dressed in a pair of very low riding light wash skinny jeans with rips and tears then she had on this black tank top that was split down the middle in the front but tied between her breasts and her heels were very large.

"Are you ready Rosemarie?" Nathan, that blonde strogoi from the attack, asked her. "The others are waiting."

"I'll be down in a minute Nathan." She had the voice of a harsh angel. I was watching her, letting myself be seen to her. "Why do you still stick around?" she asked rather rudely.

"I'm tied to you. I wish I could move on from being your bitch." I snarled at her. "You've turned my body into a whore's."

"There isn't anything wrong with that." I disappeared after that. This sucked, it has been months since I was turned, nearly seven if I counted correctly. I wish for someone to stake me already.


	2. Chapter 2

The rumor was that they visited this club quite often for feeding purposes. I was waiting here with my stake next to me. I knew they would leave her behind if she was taken. I had to save her and we had a good plan, it was going to work. Mikhail was sitting beside me. He came to help after we told him that we would be able to start turning Strogoi back into their former selves. A part of me was excited at the fact I would get my Roza back, but another part was terrified she wouldn't want me back. I watched the crowd as everyone was dancing and moving to the beat. I saw some Strogoi moving in on their prey, but I didn't see her. I saw Strogoi from the cave, the ones that hurt her… but she was nowhere in sight. We waited by the bar all night with no sign of her anywhere.

"Let's go. It's not tonight." Mikhail nodded and we left. I looked at where the sun would rise in less than an hour. Mikhail was already inside as I just admired nature. I felt eyes peering into my back. I felt her just behind me. I turned, my eyes meeting her red irises. I was staring at her, trying not to be shocked.

"Dimitri…" she tsked me. I went for my stake but it wasn't there. I looked at her tossing it in her gloved hand. "You forgot the most important lesson…"

"Don't hesitate." My voice was rough as two guys grabbed me and she had my mouth covered with a human drug called chloroform. I felt my brain getting soggy and my body turning to mush as I lost consciousness.

…

I woke up in a suite. I didn't want to move, my body was numb and sad. I didn't hear anything inside these rooms, but I didn't really care. I knew how this would end. I would either die or become like her and a part of me… wanted to be with her, even though I knew she could be brought back. I looked around me and I was on a couch that looked Victorian. All the furniture was Victorian style and had a yellow cream color to the walls. I got up slowly, looking at the other rooms. There was a giant bed in a different room that was completely decorated. There was a large bathroom off to the right and the left was a kitchen area and dining area. The door knob turned and I looked towards the door.

"You're awake." She said as calmly as any Strogoi could, but she still had a harsh undertone. She sat down gracefully in a chair. "How did you sleep?" she smirked at me.

"Why am I here?" I met her eyes and saw nothing hiding there.

"Not yet." She stood back up, walking over to the large mirror in the corner. She observed her reflection and fiddled with her already perfect self. "You have terrible timing." She looked next to her. I watched her curiously. "He won't be able to see you. Only I can." She was back to looking at her reflection.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Well…" she turned back towards me, anger lacing her voice. "I was dead before this, visiting beyond, and because of that I still have a bond with Vasilissa and my soul is attached to me. She like to piss me off." She stood in front of me now, her hand gripping my hair. She turned my head to the side before straddling me. "She's begging me to release you…" I was hesitant as her lips neared my neck. "What fun would that be?" her teeth sunk into my neck, drinking from me. My hands went to her hips, about to push her off when the haze covered my mind. I pulled her closer to me, ripping at her clothes. She stopped feeding, licking my neck to heal it quicker. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do Roza." I was fuzzy, I wanted her. She knew I wanted her. She came closer, her lips caressing mine. I ran my hands into her hair, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Her hands ripped off my shirt and I tore hers off. I was a mess, but I needed her. I took off her bra and touched her cold skin. I picked her up with me, carrying her to the bed. I laid her down and slid off her jeans, her bottom half bare. She slowly unbuttoned my pants and dropped them to the floor, underwear and all. She took me into her hand, gently rubbing me. I was on fire already but her frosty touch brought me to an all new level of insanity.

"I want you comrade." She whispered before taking me into her mouth, avoiding the fangs. I growled with pleasure as she took me as deep as she could and I was quite large in that area. She let go of my shaft and her teeth sunk into my leg, only taking a little. I moaned happily. She let go of my leg and pulled me on top of her. I kissed her quickly before getting off of her. I flipped her over onto her stomach, kneeling in front of her womanhood. I licked her, she was soaked. I stood back up, straddling her butt. I slammed into her hard and she moaned. I went fast, gripping at her and clawing as I felt her let go around me and I let go inside of her. I pulled out, laying down beside her. She took me into her mouth, licking me clean. I groaned.

"You are trying to kill me Roza." I let my eyes close. I felt her hovering near the other side of my neck. She bit into me again and that was my telling of the future. I would be the blood whore.


End file.
